New Destiny
by Lydia1995
Summary: Summary is inside


**OK this is my second attempt at a fanfic. I deleted my other one because I just lost the passion to write it so I'm writing another one that just came to me. Hope you like it. Oh and please go easy on me.**

**Summary: What if Karin was taken just a few minutes after being born by the kings royal guards because she was the reincarnation of the kings daughter, Princess Faia. Then when they were passing through Hueco Mundo they were ambushed by a bunch of hollows and all killed except for baby Karin and to make matters worse Aizen found her and decided to make her his daughter and raise her in Hueco Mundo. Exactly what kind of future would Karin have while being raised by Aizen and his army of Hollows and Espada. How different would the Kurosaki family be without Karin around.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Bleach**

* * *

"AHH MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE MASAKI!!SOON WE SHALL BE BLESSED WITH ANOTHER WONDERFUL BLESSING AND ICHIGO WILL FIANALLY HAS THE SIBLING HE'S ALWAYS WANTED!!!!!!ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY SON!!!!" Said an over excited man with short spiky black hair named Isshin Kurosaki who looked down at his son.

"You got that right, dad", Said a five year old little boy with bright orange hair and big happy brown eyes named Ichigo Kurosaki with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"My aren't you boy's excited", Said a beautiful women with long chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail named Masaki Kurosaki who looked nine months pregnant.

The three of them were in one of the many hospital rooms on the second floor. They were all in a medium sized room that has one bed in the middle of the room with white sheets and machines surrounding it that looked to only fit one person. The walls were bare and painted with a very pale pink. There were two chairs against one side of the bed that didn't look very comfortable and a big window filling the room with natural light. Masaki, the very nine month pregnant women was occupying the bed while her husband, Isshin and her son, Ichigo were sitting in the chairs on her left.

"I can't wait to see my younger brother!" Ichigo cheered.

"You know Ichi, it can be a girl", his mother said.

"Nope. When I say it's going to be boy then it's going to be a boy. I'm always right!" Ichigo said with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"OH MASKAKI MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE!!! I WOULD LOVE IT IF OUR LITTLE MIRACLE WERE A GIRL BECAUSE THEN SHE'D LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU AND WE WOULD HAVE ANOTHER WONDERFUL MASAKI CRAWLING AROUND OUR HOUSE!!!", Isshin cried out.

"Ha-ha of course dear, whatever you say"

"Haha, daddy's funny", Ichigo laughed.

* * *

"It's time to push now, Mr.s Kurosaki", said the doctor.

"Ahhh Argh", screamed Masaki.

"Wahh wahhh", cried a tiny little baby.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kurosaki, it's a girl", a nurse said.

The nurse cleaned and wrapped the little baby in a pink blanket and handed her over to Masaki. She was small, weighed about 4 pounds and had pinkish-reddish skin.

"Oh she looks so beautiful. Your just perfect, Karin"

All of a sudden everything and everyone except Masaki and Karin froze. The sky started turning a dark blue. Masaki was wondering what happened and looked outside and saw a hole opening in the sky. A chariot led by four horses surrounded by guards in red and black armour. The chariot was red with gold edges and decorated with jewels. A royal symbol made out of gold on either side. The chariot was coming straight to the hospital. Once it reached the hospital it stopped at the room where Masaki was. A guy in an old traditional Japanese garb stepped out of the chariot and walked straight through the walls. By this time Masaki was starting to panic. The guy was right in front of them.

"WH-who are you?" she stammered

"My name is Tatsuya Sakamoto and you, Masaki Kurosaki are to hand over the child to me", the guy said while gesturing to her for the child.

"N-n-no! You can't have Karin. I won't let you!" Masaki screamed.

"I'm sorry but you must hand over the child to me at once", he demanded.

"NO", she screamed louder.

"I wanted you to give us her willingly but you leave me no choice", he said. He snapped his fingers and to guards came in. One held onto Masaki while the other got Karin. By this time Karin started screaming and crying.

"NO! GIVE ME BACK KARIN! KARIN!" screamed Masaki, tears streaming from her eyes.

The guard handed Karin over to Tatsuya."It's time for us to take our leave now. Goodbye Masaki Kurosaki" He said.

"KARIN"

They left through the walls and got on to the chariot. They left back into the hole. The hole closed up and the sky returned back to normal and everything and everyone started to unfreeze.

Masaki sat there, tears still running down her face with her arm stretched out looking at the wall they disappeared into.

"Mrs. Kurosaki it's time to push", the doctor said.

Masaki snapped out of her trance and looked at the doctor. Didn't they realize Karin was gone? She asks herself. What's going on? But then a really sharp pain goes through her and she realizes she's going into labour, again.

"Push, your almost their"

She push's until she can no more and collapses onto the bed and she hears a little cry. She weakly raises her head and looks towards the cry and notices the little baby in the doctor's hand.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kurosaki. It's a girl"

The doctor hands the baby to the nurse and just like she did to Karin cleans and and wraps her in a pink blanket. The nurse then hands over the little bundle to the now exhausted Masaki. Masaki lazily held onto the baby.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, she is very beautiful. I promise I will protect you no matter what happens, Yuzu", Masaki whispered.

* * *

The Chariot was on its way to the royal palace, but it had to take a detour through Hueco Mundo so they could get there faster. When they entered Hueco Mundo the guards instantly went on the defence. They were in the air and moving quickly when all of a sudden a Menos Grande appeared and attacked them. The guards tried to defend the chariot while it tried to escape but they were quickly defeated when the Menos shot a cero from its mouth straight at them and instantly killed them. The chariot by now was almost out of the clearing when the Menos turned and shot a cero straight at them. Tatsuya was able to get out of the chariot in time before the cero hit it but was caught in the impact of the blast. He held baby Karin tightly to his chest when he landed on the ground with a big thud. He knew he was almost dead so he quickly pushed Karin away and put a barrier around her and collapsed and died. His last thoughts were of he hoped someone would come quickly and save and take Karin away from this place. Little did he know that his wish would come true?

Karin was lying in the barrier crying from being all alone when out of know where a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Hey I'm having a poll of who Karin should end up with. Either Ulquiorra or Toushiro. Please vote and R&R.**


End file.
